


Hyung~

by XiuminObsessed



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Cute shit at the end, Dom/sub, Hyung Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Spanking, changkyun is a tease, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuminObsessed/pseuds/XiuminObsessed
Summary: Changkyun gets turned on by his and Hyungwon’s performance on stage.





	Hyung~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this based on the video that just came out where Hyungwon and Changkyun do a sensual HyungKyun moment on stage. Hope you like it!

They had planned it before they performed. He was okay with it. He could get through it. Well, that’s what Changkyun kept telling himself as he ran through the choreo in his head. They were due to do their little dance in two songs. They knew monbebes lived for HyungKyun moments and decided to indulge them, just a bit. But the way Hyungwon would be touching him was driving him insane! First he had to slide his hand down Changkyun’s chest, which Changkyun could deal with, but then he would slide his hands down Changkyun’s thigh. And not lightly, but sensually. It wasn’t a nerves thing, no, Changkyun gets unbelievably turned on by how hot his hyung could be. And now his string bean Hyung would be running his hands on Changkyun’s body? That’s the part Changkyun is worried about. Changkyun tries to calm the stirring he feels in his belly. Yes, he’s excited, but he’s worried he’ll get too excited. He’s not exactly small in that department and if he got turned on on stage it would be disastrous. Nonetheless, Changkyun focuses his mind on his rapping and his performing. They finish their last song before the break and Changkyun’s stomach is a mess of butterflies. Anyone looking at him would have no clue to the flood of emotion going on within him but little to everyone’s knowledge, he was finding himself looking forward to this too much. Hyungwon and Changkyun walk towards the end of the other members for space as the members chatter. Once they finish, Hyungwon and Changkyun lock eyes and get into position, Changkyun in front and Hyungwon in back. As soon as Hyungwon’s hands touch Changkyun’s chest, it was all over for Changkyun. They finished the little dance with the crowd cheering and Changkyun noticeably aroused. Changkyun catches Hyungwon’s eyes and swears he catches a glimpse of a smirk but he instead clears his mind and tries to will his problem away. They finish the rest of the concert and get in the car to head to the hotel. Changkyun sits in the way back of the van, putting his headphones in and leaning against the window when something occurs to him. Hyungwon and him are sharing a room. ‘Oh no’, he thinks to himself as he feels the seat move beside him. He turns his head to find none other than Hyungwon perched beside him. He turns to look out the window once again, trying to listen to his music and focus on the view from his window instead of the hunk of a man sitting next to him. Hyungwon, deciding that Changkyun has had enough of this quiet time, sends a text to Changkyun to force him to look away from that window of his. 

Hyungwon: Quite the concert, don’t you think? 

Changkyun feels his cheeks go red. Should he just look at him or text him back? 

Changkyun: Yes, we all did quite well didn’t we? 

Hyungwon all but bursts into a laugh. He’s really going to play like this? Two can play at that game, Hyungwon thinks as he texts Changkyun back. 

Hyungwon: I think we did especially well in our little performance, don’t you think? It was well coordinated. 

Changkyun’s cheeks redden even more. He decided not to reply. He’s not going to play those games. Besides, he can’t know for sure that Hyungwon saw his boner. 

Hyungwon pulls out Changkyun’s headphone. 

“I think you liked our performance more than you’d care to admit.”

Changkyun chokes on his saliva. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hyung.” 

A little fact about Hyungwon: He has a huge kink for being called ‘Hyung’. Which of course, nobody knows. But that does nothing to lessen the effect Changkyun’s comment has on him. 

Changkyun notices Hyungwon stiffen. What did he say to make him react in such a way? Was it his stutter? Changkyun smirks as he realizes what has Hyungwon in such a state. He must have a ‘Hyung’ kink. Changkyun totally isn’t going to use this to gain the upper hand, no, that’s not something he’d do. 

“Hyung~ are you alright?” Changkyun feigns his concern as he watches Hyungwon react to him again. 

Hyungwon shifts in his seat as he tries to hide the fact that he’s slightly turned on by how it sounds when Changkyun calls him ‘hyung’. That deep voice of Changkyun’s is a sin. 

“Yes, Changkyunnie, I’m fine.” He dismisses the younger, turning his attention to his window to get thoughts of Changkyun in bed out of his head. 

“Okay, Hyung~” 

They pull into the hotel and Hyungwon and Changkyun say good night to the others before heading to the elevator. The short ride to the 5th floor is silent, both men occupied with their thoughts. They get to their floor and Changkyun leads the way to their room, unlocking the door and letting Hyungwon enter first. As soon as Changkyun shuts the door, Hyungwon pins him to the door, holding both of Changkyun’s wrists beside his head. 

“You think you’re slick? You think you’re pulling something over my head? Huh? You think I don’t know?” 

Changkyun gulps as he feels his arousal grow.

“N-no, Hyung. T-that’s not w-what I think.” Changkyun can barely speak. 

“Then what do you think you’re doing? Teasing me in the car? Acting like I didn’t see how much you liked the way I touched you earlier?” 

“I’m not doing anything, Hyung~” Changkyun knows he’s taking a gamble teasing Hyungwon but he has a feeling it’ll have a good pay off in the end. 

Hyungwon raises his knee to Changkyun’s crotch, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to feel how aroused Changkyun is by this. 

“What are you going to do about it, Hyung? Huh? You seem to be all talk, Hyung.” Changkyun teases him further. 

Hyungwon growls as he picks Changkyun up and throws him on the bed. 

“You little slut. You just keep on teasing me. Trying to get a reaction out of me? Is this what you want? Maybe I should punish you. You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you, you little slut?” 

“Stay here. Do NOT move.” Hyungwon gets up and goes to his bag and retrieves the handcuffs he packed as a ‘just in case’. 

“Arms up above your head, Changkyun. I suggest you cooperate, unless you want to make your punishment worse?”

Changkyun decides to obey him and puts his arms up. Hyungwon roughly grabs his wrists and slaps the cuffs on. 

“Is that all you’re going to do? I’m a little bored, Hyung.” 

“Stop talking or you’ll make it worse.”

Hyungwon undos Changkyun’s belt, setting it next to him, and removes Changkyun‘s jeans and boxers. 

“Turn around. Now.”

Changkyun turns around and sticks his ass in the air, wiggling it for Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon takes the belt and slaps Changkyun’s ass lightly with it. 

Changkyun moans quietly into the pillow, choosing not to say anything. 

Hyungwon rubs the red spot and hits the other cheek, this time harder. 

“It’s about time you be good for me.” Hyungwon says as he lays another smack with the belt on Changkyun’s ass. Hyungwon can see Changkyun getting more aroused by this, as he listens to him whimpering quietly into the sheets. 

“Count them.”

Hyungwon slaps him again. 

“O-one.” 

Another slap, this time harder. 

“T-two.”

Hyungwon slaps him twice, this time rubbing the angry red skin. 

“Three. Four.”

With each slap, Changkyun moans a little louder. 

Hyungwon lands another slap on Changkyun’s ass. Changkyun moans so loudly he forgets to count. Hyungwon grabs Changkyun’s neck. 

“I thought I told you to count.” Hyungwon snarls at him. 

“S-sorry, Hyung. I forgot.” 

Hyungwon decides that Changkyun’s been fairly good and throws the belt off the bed. Hyungwon smacks Changkyun’s ass again, rubbing the tender area afterwards. Changkyun can’t help the loud moan that follows. 

All of a sudden there’s a knock on the door. 

“Don’t. Say. Anything.” Hyungwon warns as he goes to the door. He looks through the peephole to see Jooheon and Hoseok outside the door. He opens the door, just cracking it slightly, and addresses the men. 

“Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Hey Hyungwon. Is Changkyun in there?”

“Yeah but he’s asleep, why?” 

“We were wondering if you guys wanted to go out to eat with us.”

“No thank you. I’m about to get ready for bed myself. Rain check?”

“Okay. Sleep well, Hyungwon.” 

“Thanks guys. Have fun!”

He closes the door and goes over to the bed where Changkyun is laying. 

“If I take your cuffs off, are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes, Hyung.” 

“Good.” Hyungwon takes the cuffs off, rubbing Changkyun’s wrists and leaning in to kiss him. Changkyun wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s neck as Hyungwon slowly pushes Changkyun down so he’s lying on his back. 

Changkyun tries to take Hyungwon’s shirt off but is slapped by Hyungwon. 

“Not yet, kitten. I’ll do the work.”

Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s shirt off, leaning in to kiss his collarbones. By this point both men are painfully aroused and Changkyun feels like if he doesn’t get some stimulation soon he’ll burst. Changkyun lets out a needy whine, telling Hyungwon that he needs more. 

Hyungwon, not wanting to wait much longer himself, starts undoing his own pants, quickly discarding them. Changkyun looks at Hyungwon’s cock, gasping at its size and feeling his own arousal grow. 

“Does my kitten like what he sees? Is he getting needy for his hyung’s cock?”

Hyungwon spreads Changkyun’s legs, smacking his inner thigh before looking at him. 

“No coming until I say so, got it?” 

“Yes.”

Hyungwon slaps his thigh again. 

“What did you just call me?”

“Yes.. Hyung” 

“Good boy”

Hyungwon leans forward and kisses Changkyun’s cock, licking the tip just enough to make Changkyun shiver. Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s cock in his mouth, building a teasingly slow rhythm as he sucks his cock. Hyungwon takes Changkyun’s considerable length easily, quickly taking the full length into his mouth. He picks up his pace just a little before pulling away. Hyungwon puts his fingers up to Changkyun’s mouth, Changkyun obediently taking them into his mouth to wet them. Hyungwon inserts one finger into Changkyun’s hole, pushing them in and out before adding a second. Changkyun all but screams at the pleasure as Hyungwon starts scissoring his fingers inside Changkyun’s ass. Hyungwon picks up his pace before finding Changkyun’s sweet spot, thrusting into it repeatedly. Changkyun moans needily, needing more than just Hyungwon’s fingers inside him. He thrusts himself onto Hyungwon’s fingers, telling him he wants more. 

“You’re just a needy little slut aren’t you, kitten? You want more? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you, Hyung.”

“You’ve got to be more specific.”

“I want you to fuck me, hard. Please. I- I need it, Hyung.” 

“As you wish, kitten~” 

Hyungwon pulls his fingers out, eliciting a needy whine from Changkyun as he gets up to get the lube from his bag. 

“Spread your legs for me. Nice and wide.” Hyungwon says as he starts lubing up his cock. Changkyun watches in anticipation, getting far too excited for what’s next. Hyungwon lines himself up with Changkyun’s entrance, looking up at Changkyun for consent. Changkyun nods, a little too eagerly, and Hyungwon thrusts his cock in entirely, feeling Changkyun tighten around him and hearing Changkyun moan beautifully. Hyungwon wastes no time and starts a fast, brutal pace, shaking the bed and fucking Changkyun into the bed. Changkyun quickly becomes a mess, trying his hardest not to unravel but failing as he moans the loudest he’s ever moaned in his life. Hyungwon, not only loving the sight in front of him but also getting aroused from it, changes position slightly and fucks into Changkyun’s sweet spot relentlessly. 

“Are you going to come for me, kitten?”

“Oh fuck! Yes!”

“Then come for me, baby boy.”

Changkyun comes with such force that it shakes his entire being, moaning in pure ecstasy as Hyungwon continues to fuck into him. Hyungwon comes into Changkyun’s ass, never stopping his movements as Changkyun’s ass clenches around him and milks him of his orgasm. Hyungwon pulls out and looks at Changkyun, who’s eyes are having trouble staying open. 

“That could’ve been the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, Hyungwon. I should tease you more often if this is my reward.” Changkyun says, reaching over to tap Hyungwon’s nose. 

“You continue to tease me, I won’t be so gentle next time.”

“Now you’re just making me want to tease you.”

“It’s your funeral, Changkyun.”

“Hey, Hyungwon?”

“Yes?”

“You know how you have a kink for being called Hyung?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I think I might have a kink for pet names.” Changkyun says this abashedly, looking to the floor as his cheeks redden. 

“Oh yeah? Why do you think that?”

“Well, I mean it’s just, whenever you called me ‘kitten’ or ‘baby boy’ I could feel something in me just... I don’t know! I just like it! Can we stop talking about it?” 

Hyungwon chuckled. “You are just too cute, Changkyun.” 

“No I’m not.” He says with a pout. 

“Sure you’re not.” Hyungwon says with a wink. “Now come closer and snuggle with me. It’s late and we should sleep.”

Changkyun scootches himself closer and curls up beside Hyungwon, having no choice but to be the little spoon but not complaining. 

“Hyungwon?”

“Yes, Changkyun?”

“Are you promising me that this’ll happen again if I tease you?”

“That depends. Do you want it to happen again.”

“Um, I mean, I wouldn’t complain.”

“Good night, baby boy. Try not to get so aroused on stage next time.”

Changkyun blushes profusely as he snuggles closer. Hyungwon wraps his arm around Changkyun, securing him, before covering them both up with the blanket and turning the light off. By this point, Changkyun is fast asleep and Hyungwon laughs to himself as he falls asleep with thoughts of the younger.


End file.
